Hallo, Lawliet
by RockThaWriter
Summary: Bei einem Spaziergang trifft L auf jemanden,den er für lange Zeit als tot gesehen hatte.Er behauptet sein Name sei Beyond Birthday."Du hast mich betrogen, Lawliet.Dafür wirst du noch zahlen" Er wusste seinen Namen? "Mit dem Tod gespielt..und verloren.."
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
>Disclamer: Death Note gehört nicht mir.<p>

Review? (: **_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kapitel1<em>**

Das Rascheln der Laubblätter, das Schlagen der kahlen Äste an den Fenstern, das Brausen des kalten Oktoberwindes, all das hatte einen beruhigenden Effekt auf ihn. Abwesend sah er hinaus auf die Straße und beobachtete wie ein junges Pärchen sich lieblich an den Händen hielt und küsste. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihm, den Grund dafür wusste er nicht genau. Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn schon den ganzen Tag, er brauchte eine Pause. Er massierte sich die pochenden Schläfen als er aufstand, um einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Die von dunklen Ringen unterstrichenen großen schwarzen Augen stellten einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut dar. „Ein Spaziergang wird doch nicht schaden, oder? Es weiß sowieso niemand wer ich bin. Nur heute, nur einmal", sprach er zu seinem Spiegelbild. Zögernd sah er zu seinem Mantel hinüber und für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt einen hatte. Er ging fast nie an die frische Luft. Es schien als hatte Watari bloß darauf gewartet...

Er nahm sein kleine Handy zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und hielt es in bestimmter Entfernung ans Ohr. „Watari, ich bin es. Ich muss kurz weg, könnten Sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass niemand etwas mitkriegt? Danke." Das Gerät wurde zugeklappt und in eine seiner Hosentaschen gesteckt. Mit leisen Schritten trat er hinaus auf die Straße und wurde erstmals von einigen Personen angestarrt. Er schlenderte durch die Allee, mehrfärbige Blätter wurden von einer Brise durch die Luft geschwenkt und landeten sanft auf dem Boden. Der 22-jährige sah ihnen dabei zu und genoss die leichte Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut, die der Wind auslöste. Seine wilden schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und nahmen ihm für einen Augenblick die Sicht, sodass er stehenbleiben und sie richten musste. 'Nachdem er langsam auf die Seite gegangen war, lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und fuhr sich langsam durch die Haare. Ein erneuter Wind wehte und machte dabei heulende Geräusche. Er glitt den Baumstamm hinunter, zog die Knie ganz nah an die Brust und legte die blassen Hände darauf. Sein Blick wanderte von seinen Händen zum Gehweg, wo er in naher Entfernung Schritte hörte. Die sich nähernde Person stoppte und betrachtete den jungen Mann in Jeans und weißem Sweatshirt bevor sie einige Schritte in seine Richtung wagte. Der blasse Schwarzhaarige versuchte mit ruhigen Gedanken seinen immer schneller werdenden Herzschlag zu mildern. 'Das misslang ihm jedoch, weshalb er stark damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht einfach vor Schreck aufzuschreien. Die Person hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und sah auf ihn hinunter, ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Er kommt mir unfassbar bekannt vor. Ich kenne ihn", dachte der 22-jährige und sah in die schwarzen, runden Augen seines Gegenübers. „Wer bist du?", fragte er. „Hallo, Lawliet." Er erstarrte. Diese Stimme, diese emotionslose, aber kranke Stimme. Sie kann nur einer Person gehören. Er würde sie überall wiedererkennen.

Lawliet richtete sich auf, lehnte sich dann aber wieder gegen den Holzstamm. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache. Woher kannte diese Person seinen echten Namen? Es gibt doch nur zwei Personen die das taten, Watari und…Augenblicklich begriff er es. 'Er...er konnte doch nicht... aber er war doch tot!', dachte Lawliet. „Rue? Rue Ryuzaki?", Er bemühte sich möglichst unbekümmert zu wirken, scheiterte jedoch. Sein Gegenüber bemerkte die Angst in Lawliets Stimme. Er musste lachen, ein kurzes, bedrohliches Kichern eher. Doch für Lawliet war es mehr als das. Es zeigte ihm, dass das Kind von damals doch noch lebte. Bloß war es inzwischen ein junger Mann. 'Der Junge der verrückt geworden und geflüchtet war. Der Junge von dem gesagt wurde, er hätte sich umgebracht. Der Junge, den Lawliet früher bewundert hatte, weil er anders war... anders als die restlichen Whammy-Kinder. Einige Blätter, der Wind hatte sie aufgewirbelt, tanzten um die beiden Männer, die sich nach so langer Zeit erneut gegenüberstanden. Rue grinste. Ein Grinsen, das Lawliet stark an Lewis Carrolls Grinsekatze erinnerte. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Du dachtest, ich sei tot, nicht wahr? Du hast recht, Lawliet. Rue Ryuzaki ist tot, schon seit er das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte. Ja, er hat sich umgebracht.", Ryuzaki machte eine Pause und grinste. Er führte seine Hand zu Lawliets Gesicht, welches, insofern das möglich war, nun noch blasser erschien als sonst. Dieser wollte zurückweichen, ließ es aber bleiben als ihm der Baum vor dem er stand wieder einfiel. Rues warme Finger streiften über seine Wange, zärtlich und doch furchteinflößend. „Mit dem Tod gespielt…und verloren." Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte, anfangs leise, mit der Zeit jedoch immer lauter werdend. Lawliets Herz raste. Er wollte weg. Damals hatte er Angst vor dem verrückt gewordenen Rue. Eins der wenigen Dinge die ihn beängstigen. „W-Was meinst du damit?" Den Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet sah Rue ihn an. Er durchbohrte seine Seele. In Rues Augen lag ein roter Schimmer. Lawliet wollte wegsehen, wurde aber daran gehindert, als sein Gegenüber sanft sein Kinn hob und sprach: "Ich bin längst nicht mehr Rue Ryuzaki, L. Vor dir steht Beyond Birthday." Was sollte das alles? Das war doch nicht normal! L stand wie angewurzelt da, sah in Beyonds tiefschwarze Augen und hatte Angst, darin verloren zu gehen. Das bedrohliche Grinsen des Totgeglaubten ließ Lawliet schaudern. Er wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien und versuchte, ihn mit der einen Hand wegzustoßen. Beyond reagierte schnell und drückte mit seiner freien Hand Ls kalte Handfläche gegen seine Brust. Er lehnte sich nach vor und flüsterte Lawliet ins Ohr. „Du hast mich damals betrogen, Lawliet. Dafür wirst du noch zahlen…"

L begann sich zu rechtfertigen: "Ryuzaki, ich weiß nicht wovo...', wurde jedoch von etwas Weichem, Warmen unterbrochen, das er für wenige Sekunden auf seinen Lippen fühlte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. "H-hat Beyond mich gerade...?"' „Ja, das habe ich.", antwortete dieser, als hätte er Lawliets Gedanken gelesen. Noch bevor L Zeit gefunden hatte, einen klaren Kopf zu erlangen, trat Beyond zurück und ließ seine Hand los. „Wir sehen uns wieder, L Lawliet." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er von der Bildfläche.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel2 

‚_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich glaub es einfach nicht!_' Lawliet öffnete die Tür zu seinem riesigen Schlafzimmer. Zitternd huschten seine Hände in die Hosentasche, wo sich sein Handy befand. Kurzwahl 5 wurde betätigt, Watari hob ab.  
>„Ja, Sir?"<br>„Watari, ich bin wieder im Haus. Könnten Sie mir bitte drei Erdbeer-Sahne-Törtchen und einen Kaffee mit Zucker bringen? Dankeschön."  
>Er klappte es zu und warf es aufs Bett. ‚<em>Toll...einfach toll. ‚Was wenn er es wirklich war? Was sollte dieser Satz…"Mit dem Tod gespielt und verloren"…' <em> Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Kommen Sie herein, Watari." Watari drückte die Türklinke hinunter und trat ein. Hinter ihm zog er einen Speisewagen mit den bestellten Speisen mit. Zusätzlich zu den Törtchen und dem Kaffee waren noch eine Tube mit Schokosoße, Würfelzucker und Schlagsahne auf dem Tablett. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf L's Lippen. „Ich danke Ihnen, Watari." Der ältere Herr nickte und begab sich zum Ausgang.  
>„Watari?" Er drehte sich um und erblickte einen 22-jährigen Mann, der ängstlich einen Zuckerwürfel nach den anderen in den Kaffee fallen ließ.<br>„Ja, L?"  
>„Erinnern Sie sich an Rue Ryuzaki?"<br>„Nur flüchtig, Sir."  
>„Danke, Sie können gehen."<p>

Für einen Moment saß L nur da, Knie zur Brust gezogen und ruhte die Hände darauf. Beim Anblick der Törtchen vergaß er fast, was im Park geschehen war. _Fast_.  
>Die Schokosoße floss von der Spitze einer Erdbeere, hinunter auf die Sahne um langsam an den Seiten dünne, braune Linien zu hinterlassen. Zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hielt er die Gabel fest und schnitt mit den Gabelzacken in sein Lieblingsessen ein.<p>

_ „Er hat über den Tod geredet, als sei es eine Person gewesen. Eine Gestalt, besser gesagt. Todesgestalten? Todesengel? Nein, Tod und Engel passen nicht zusammen, oder? Ein verlorenes Spiel…ist da auf eine Wette hinzuweisen? Die Wette und der Tod… Der Teufel? Nein, zu religiös. Sagen wir, es war wirklich so etwas göttliches.. oder teuflisches, wie immer man's auch sieht.. Todesgott?"  
><em>

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er ließ die Gabel auf den Tisch fallen und begann im Internet über Todesgötter zu recherchieren. _„Shinigami..."_ Viele Legenden existierten über diese Wesen. Sie sollten die Seelen der Toten in deren Welt führen. Manche behaupteten jedoch, sie töteten Menschen. Aber Legenden halfen ihm da nicht weiter. Er musste diesen verdammten Rue (_..oder Beyond…_) selbst fragen!

Der nächste Versuch. Er gab „Beyond Birthday" in die Suchmaschine ein. Keine Ergebnisse. L seufzte hörbar. Das letzte Stück Torte verschwand in seinem Mund. _„Was soll ich jetzt schon tun? Ich kann nur hoffen ihn irgendwann wiederzutreffen. Bis dahin habe ich wichtigeres zu tun."  
><em>  
>Lawliet bearbeitete einige andere Fälle und löste drei weitere Serienmorde. Der Gedanke an Beyond lungerte ständig in den hintersten Ecken in seinem Kopf. Ein Spaziergang, der eigentlich entspannend wirken sollte, endete in einem Treffen mit einem Verrücktgewordenen. Fabelhaft, nicht?<p>

Nachdem er die fünfte Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte (total überzuckert natürlich), legte er sie ab und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Ja, er schläft. Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Auch wenn es nie im Leben mehr als 3 Stunden waren…

Doch als er die Nachttischlampe ausschalten wollte, bemerkte er einen Zettel darunter. Behutsam zog er das Stück Papier heraus und betrachtete es. Es stand etwas darin geschrieben. In roter…Farbe? Schon bei den ersten Worten bekam er eine Gänsehaut. „_Oh Gott, nein…"_

Der Brief war nicht in roter Farbe geschrieben. Es hatte einen metallischen Geruch. Blut. Mit jedem Wort beschleunigte sich sein Atem.

_„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du mich wiedersehen willst, Lawliet.  
>Du hast Fragen an mich, richtig? Mamuki-Bezirk, ße, 03:00 Uhr, 28. Oktober.<br>Deine einzige Chance.  
>Beyond." <em>

Zehn Minuten später lief L durch die Straßen. Lawliet ging zu Fuß, er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. 2:45. Fünfzehn Minuten noch. Nächtlicher Oktoberwind blies ihm ins Gesicht. Er musste hingehen, so eine Chance verpasste er nicht. Fragen, viele hunderte Fragen dröhnten in seinem Kopf. Als er bei der 4. Straße abbog, war es 2:55 Uhr. Eine streunende Katze miaute. L beschleunigte seine Schritte, stoppte aber abrupt vor der ße. „Geh endlich. Du darfst nicht zu spät kommen. Du musst ihn sehen."

In nichts außer Jeans und weißem Sweatshirt wartete er schon bestimmt zehn Minuten auf Beyond. Mit jeder vergangenen Minute stieg seine Nervosität ein kleines bisschen.

„Hallo, _Lawliet_." Ein kalter Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Er hasste diese Stimme. Er hasste seinen Anblick. Schwarzes Sweatshirt und schwarze Jeans, dieselben schwarzen Haare, dasselbe Gesicht und Figur. Eine eins zu eins Kopie von Lawliet, nur etwas jünger. Doch was Beyond stark von Lawliet unterschied, waren die Augen. Damals waren auch diese genau gleich, aber bei ihrer Wiederbegegnung schimmerten sie rot, rubinrot.

„Ich habe Fragen." Lawliet behielt ein strenges Pokerface, während sich ein höllisches Grinsen auf Beyonds Lippen bildete. „Ich höre?" Er kam L verdammt nah, zu nah für seinen Geschmack.

„Deine Aussage ‚Mit dem Tod gespielt und verloren' gibt mir zu denken. Ich habe eine wage Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei um einen personifizierten Tod handelt. Liege ich falsch?" Sein Gegenüber in schwarz musste lachen.  
>„Wie von dem weltbesten Detektiv zu erwarten… Du hast vollkommen recht, <em>Lawli<em>." Beyond trat einen Stück näher.  
>„Ich habe mit Shinigamis gesprochen. Du hast doch sicher von den Legenden über die Todesgötter gehört oder? Ich kann dir versichern, sie sind <em>alle<em> wahr, Lawliet."

Nun hatte er sein Selbstbewusstsein wiedererlangt und stiess Beyond von ihm weg. „Was redest du da, Rue? Staendig laberst du vom Tod und darueber, dass dieser verdammte Rue schon laenst nichtmehr am Leben ist, wenn du doch verdammt nochmal vor mir stehst!" Lawliet wollte Antworten. Klare, logische Antworten und kein wirres Gerede. Augenblicklich spuerte er die toetlichen Blicke, die Beyond ihm zuwarf. Trotzallem blieb Beyonds Stimme unheimlich ruhig. „Ach, du glaubst mir nicht?" Das teuflische Grinsen machte Lawliet nervoes, dieser liess es sich aber nicht anmerken. „Fuer mich ist es nicht mehr als Schwachsinn den du von dir gibst, _Rue_." Wut erfuellte die Luft zwischen ihnen, mehr von Beyond als von dem Detektiven. Besagter vermied abermals den Augenkontakt mit dem Verrueckten, als vermutete er, er wuerde zu Stein verwandelt werden. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er aber schnell. _Rue war nicht Medusa, reiss dich zusammen, L. _

„Schwachsinn meinst du?" L glaubte Beyonds Augen rot aufleuchten zu sehen. Im naechsten Moment stand dieser vor ihm und hielt sein Gesicht fest. Den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen fixiert, hisste Beyond aergerlich. „ Siehst du das, Lawliet? Du siehst diese Augen, nicht? Rot. Die Farbe des Bluts, die Farbe des Todes. Und sie sind schwarz, wenn sie unentdeckt bleiben sollen." Mit jedem Wort weiteten sich Ls grosse, schwarze Augen, waehrend ein immer staerker werdendes Rot Beyonds Augen erfuellten..


End file.
